My Love Forever
by WilSon Holiday Stories
Summary: This is a special christening story by JMTadych. She is new to writing, and so we were were happy to post for her! Enjoy and get ready for some great Valentine's Day stories starting February 1st!


**My Love Forever** By Jmtadych

January 14, 2014

Will and Sonny have everything ready for Arianna's christening, except they still don't have a location for the party. They knew with all their families combined that the apartment would be too small. Sonny is thinking Will is going to suggest holding it at Club TBD. Sonny would love to do it there and make it special for them.

He comes out of the bedroom and sees Will sitting on the couch. "Hey, penny for your thoughts."

Will says, "Oh, hi. I was just thinking of a place where we could have Ari's party."

Sonny is beaming thinking ok this is it and is about to tell Will hey you don't have to ask when Will says, "I was thinking of doing it at the Brady Pub."

Sonny's face falls.

Will explains, "I think it would be nice. I don't think my great grandma would mind, and it is my family's place. Besides, there really is no another place we could have it."

Sonny replies, "Oh yeah…Brady Pub. Sure, that sounds fine."

Will can tell from Sonny's tone that something is wrong. "What's wrong? You look like this isn't a good idea."

Sonny says, "Well, I am surprised that you think there is no other place."

"Why? Do you have a place in mind?"

Sonny answers, "YEAH! How about Club TBD?" Sonny went on about it and how he could make it special, trying to sell the place to Will.

Will is hesitant. It's not that he doesn't want to do it there; it's just that Sonny already does so much for them. He pays for so many things, and Will does not want to have him keep spending more money. He knows Sonny will say that is alright, but he figures this could be way not burden Sonny for once. This can be Will's way of doing something without making Sonny pay for it. He does not want to hurt Sonny's feelings, so he thinks of something to say to make his boyfriend see it his way.

So as Sonny is asks about Club TBD, Will has an answer. "It's not that I don't want to do it there. But you do so much now, and I'm a Brady and so is Ari. We are family, and what better place to have it than at our family's place. I would like Ari to see the family pub. Besides, I think my Mom expects it to be there since that is where all our family does things when there is an event happening." Will just keeps going on about family and how he and Ari are part of the Brady family.

Sonny takes what Will is saying the wrong way and overreacts. "Alright Will, I get it. It is all about family and the Brady pub is owned by your family. I get it. Why would your family want to do it at your boyfriend's club? I mean I am only your boyfriend helping you raise your daughter."

Will is shocked by Sonny's comment. "Sonny, you know you are more than helping me raise Ari; you are like a father to her."

Sonny just sits there. "Well, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

Sonny says, "Well, I know that family is important, but it feels like since you and Ari are family and I am just your boyfriend, then Club TBD is just your boyfriend's club. I'm not family, so why would you want to do it there? The Brady pub is fine, and that's where you should have it."

"Sonny, I don't know why you are so mad."

"Forget it Will. You just don't understand."

"Please Sonny, enlighten me. I want to understand."

"See Will, I do not just think of you as my boyfriend, or partner or lover. You and Ari are my life; you and Ari are my family. I would do anything for the both of you. Even though technically I own Club TBD, I consider it yours too. If you just think of me as your boyfriend, that is fine. I can see why you wouldn't want to do it at the club then."

Will is shocked and grabs Sonny's hand. "Hold on! Oh my god, Sonny, that is not true! I am SORRY, so very SORRY! I did not mean it that way. That is not how I meant it. You are more to me than a boyfriend and I do not have anything against doing it at Club TBD. You want to know the truth? You already do so much for me and Ari, I mean you pay for everything - you are supporting us. I just didn't want you to feel that you had to do it at the club and spend more money and feel like I was putting more responsibly on you. I don't have a job, and so I figured if I did it at the pub, it would be my way of helping. It would finally feel like I was contributing in some way. I had no idea it meant that much to you to do it at Club TBD."

Sonny replies, "Will, do you think it matters to me how much money I spend? All that matters is you, and I would do anything for you. I do not care that I am supporting you. That is what family is all about. Besides, I figure with your writing career you will someday write lots of books and novels and they will be published everywhere and you will be making a boatload of money. Then you will be able to support me."

They both look at each and laugh. Will says he is sorry again.

Sonny says, "I am sorry I overreacted and understand how you were thinking the pub would be good."

"No. Let's do it at the club."

"No, I don't want you doing it just cause I feel bad."

"Never Sonny! I really want to do it there."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes Sonny!" He is so happy. "Just promise me one thing...please make it simple…nothing too much."

"Sure!" He gets up, grabs his pad of paper and starts to write down ideas: food, drinks, decorations, tablecloths, bows, and everything including party favors for Will's brothers and sisters.

Will just sits and looks at Sonny and smiles. "So much for being simple."

* * *

January 23, 2014

It is two days before the christening, and Will is on the couch playing with Ari.

Sonny comes out and says, "Well hello to my two favorite people." He sits down next to them on the couch and gives them each a kiss. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, first I'm going to straighten up the apartment and then I am going to see if I can do some writing. Hopefully Ari will take a nap. Then later I plan on taking Ari to this place I really like. They serve some really great coffee."

"Oh really," Sonny says.

"Yeah," Will replies.

Sonny then says, "Is that the only reason why you like going to this place?

Will answers, "Well, I really like going there cause I am in love with the sexy owner."

"Really now?" Sonny says. "Anyone I know?"

Will winks. "As a matter fact, yes."

"Well, you know that the sexy owner just happens to be in love with you too."

"Yes."

Sonny says, "Good cause I really do love you." They both kiss.

Sonny has to get going to the club but he won't be working late, so he will be home for dinner. "Will, what do you prefer for dinner? Chinese, Italian, Pizza?"

"Surprise me. As long as we are together, I do not care." Will walks to Sonny, little Arianna tucked safely in his arms. "I love you."

Sonny gives Will a kiss, "love you too."

"Ari, say goodbye to Sonny. We love you, too!" Will calls out as Sonny leaves.

Will sits back down on couch with Ari. "Do you know how lucky we are to have such a wonderful person like Sonny in our lives?" He thinks about how Sonny told him they were his family. "I cannot imagine my life without him in it. I do not want to imagine it. I want to be with him forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Will just sits and thinks and then suddenly says, "Yes, that's it! I am ready. I am ready for THE next step. I am ready to make a commitment, and I want to marry Sonny."

Will gets Ari ready to go out. "We need to go shopping. RING SHOPPING. NOW I JUST NEED TO FIGURE WHEN WHERE AND HOW!"

* * *

January 25, 2014

The christening mass goes well, and everyone is heading over to Club TBD. When Will gets there with Sonny and opens the door, he is amazed. WOW! Sonny really outdid himself. The place looks awesome. There are decorations everywhere; Each table has a pink tablecloth with white bows on them. Beautiful pink and red candles light each table next to a vase full of flowers. Sonny ordered tons of food and even had crayons and coloring books for Ciara, Theo, Sydney, Johnny and Allie. The children have their own little table set up with party favors for each. And the cake - OMG it is gorgeous. It's pink with ribbons and bows, three tiers and adorned with pink and white frosting. Sonny even set pictures of Arianna all over the club. Some are of Will and Sonny with Ari, some Gabi and Ari and there are also some of her alone. He really made it look special.

Will turns and looks at Sonny. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"Will, I was willing to do anything to make this special for her. I love you guys both so much."

The evening is going great. Everyone is enjoying themselves, and Ari is getting held by all. It is starting to get late, and Will wants to say something before people start to leave. Will stands and raises his voice, "Hey, can I please have everyone's attention? I want to say few words."

The room gets quiet, so Will continues. "I want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating Ari's Christening. Gabi and I both appreciate everyone's support. Second, I would like to thank Rafe for the lovely dress you bought Ari. It's so beautiful and just perfect for her special day. I would also like to thank Abigail and T for being Godparents to our daughter. I know she will grow up loving you both just like we do." Will pauses for a moment. "Last but not least I want to thank my wonderful boyfriend for opening his club and throwing this wonderful party. You really outdid yourself, and I am so very grateful for everything you did."

Everyone is smiling and starting to clap, thinking Will is finished. But then he turns and looks at Sonny. "I love you so much. YOU are my life. You mean the world to me. I can not imagine my life without you in it, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." All of sudden the whole place gets really quiet as all eyes are on Will. "Sonny, I am ready to take the next step, so I have something important I want to ask you." He goes into his pocket and takes out a ring. "Jackson Kiriakis, will you MARRY ME and spend the rest of your life with me and Ari?"

Sonny cannot believe this is happening. He never thought this day would come.

Everyone is standing there anxiously waiting for Sonny's answer. He looks at Will, "You bet I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and Ari. I can't wait!" Will and Sonny kiss and everyone claps. After a few minutes everyone comes one by one to congratulate the happy couple.

LATER THAT EVENING

They come home and Will plops himself down on the couch. "WOW what a long day!

Sonny hangs their coats up and comes back to sit next to Will. Grabbing his hand, he says, "I can't believe we are getting married! I never thought this would happen."

"Why did you think we wouldn't get married?"

Sonny shrugs. "Well, the only time we ever talked about marriage was that time I asked you at the HTS when I was joking around. You seemed to feel quite strongly about marriage and that you doubted you would actually marry even if the time came when you could. You also talked about how your parents have been married so many times."

"Yes, I remember, but minds change sometimes."

"I know. That is why I never was going to ask you, even though I thought about it."

Will is puzzled. "You were never going to ask me. Did you think I would say NO?"

"Yes, to a point. Not that you wouldn't want to marry me, but that you did not want marriage and maybe you weren't ready for a commitment to taking that next step. Marriage is a two-way street. Both have to want it, so I figured if marriage was in my future it would have to come from you. Then I'd know you were ready and really wanted it and knew it would be forever. I know we both only want to marry once."

Will says, "So if I never asked you, you would have been alright not getting married and just living together forever?"

"Yeah. If that's what you wanted." Will is amazed. They both start kissing, and Sonny is ready to take Will to celebrate when he sees something is bothering him. "Will, what's wrong?"

"I feel bad how I proposed."

Sonny is in shock. "What?"

"After everything you just said, I should of done it in a more romantic way. I should have taken you out to dinner...wine and dine you, went dancing. I should have proposed someplace special like HTS or in our apartment in bed with flowers and candles everywhere. Instead I did it at my daughter's christening in front of everyone. Not very special. I didn't even get down on one knee; I just stood there. You know I was never great at expressing my feelings."

"Will, stop beating yourself up. First, let's get one thing straight - it was our daughter's christening, already a special occasion. Next, do you think I care about all that? The flowers, dinner, candles, where and how you propose? That is not what's important to me. What is important is that you asked. You want to marry me."

"Okay, but I mean come on, if it was you doing the proposing, it would have been more romantic right? You would have done it all up?"

Sonny looks at Will. "Alright, maybe I would have taken you out to dinner or maybe I would have proposed to you here in our apartment with candles, down on one knee. But that is me. Not you! YOU did it the way you wanted to and to me it was perfect. Again, Will, I do not care about all that stuff. I really like the way you did it in front of all our friends and family. Besides, now we don't have to go and tell everyone we are engaged. They all already know!"

The couple looks at each other lovingly and laughs. "Will, I LOVE YOU AND I LOVE WHO YOU ARE. NOTHING ELSE MATTERS. No matter how you proposed it would have been special. That's all that matters; we are getting married."

Sonny kisses Will. They kiss and kiss and Will is ready to say something once again. "Stop talking, Will, and let's go celebrate our engagement."

Will grins at his fiancé. "I would love to !"

Sonny grabs Will's hand as they start to walk to the bedroom. Will stops and gives Sonny a kiss. "Thank you."

Sonny says, "For what?"

"For always knowing what to say and making me feel good, for marrying me and for loving me."

Sonny replies, "I will ALWAYS LOVE YOU WILL; ALWAYS AND FOREVER."

They head to the bedroom and make passionate love all night!

THE END


End file.
